


A Bit of Paperwork

by turtleturtleturtle



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: F/M, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleturtleturtle/pseuds/turtleturtleturtle
Summary: After the events of season 3, Carlota and Oscar have a few things they need to get in order, and a lot of time to do it.Contains spoilers for season 3!





	A Bit of Paperwork

“I want to go back to work,” Oscar said.

Carlota looked up from her breakfast at that.  She had been reading the newspaper, too, following along with how the cleanup of the Telephone Company site was going.

“Uh,” she said.  “Where?  There is no Telephone Company anymore.”

“Somewhere else,” Oscar said.

“You know you don’t need to work,” Carlota said.  “Ever.  We’ve got tons of money.”

“I know,” Oscar said.  “But I miss it.  Don’t you?”

Carlota nodded.  She did.  She’d gotten a couple of offers to do radio shows for other stations, though.  She hadn’t gotten back to them, she wanted to talk to Carlos about it.  She didn’t want to just jump ship, though she knew that there wasn’t really a ship to jump anymore.  And she didn’t want to go to Carlos just then with business questions, so soon after he got his daughter back and lost Francisco.

So, she was biding her time.  She missed working, sure, but after everything that happened, she could use some time off.

Oscar had almost the exact opposite reaction.  He was there for Carlota, of course, as she was for him as they got over what happened.  But Oscar was a new man.  He was more ready than ever to take on the world.

In the week that had passed since the Telephone Company exploded, Oscar and Sara hadn’t done much.  They’d slept a lot, they talked, they took in Marga for a couple nights, they helped Angeles as they could.  Carlota had gone to see Lidia a few times and they both had gone to Francisco’s funeral. 

They mostly kept to themselves otherwise, though.  In the safety of their home, Oscar could be himself.

He was ready to be himself in other places, too.  Not just in hotels and bars, either.  He wanted to find out what sort of job Oscar would have, who his friends would be, how he’d order a coffee in the morning.

“Yeah,” Carlota said.  “I don’t know what to do, though.  Every girl who worked at the Company is looking for a job right now.  I don’t want to take one if I don’t need one.”

Oscar nodded.  He could only imagine how hard it was.  He had a supervisory position, at least; all the other people who lost their jobs had people with virtually identical resumes going out for a very limited number of positions.

“You could make one, then,” he said after a moment, like the thought just occurred to him.

“What?”

“The Company is gone,” Oscar said.  “The rotary is the future, so when they rebuild, they’ll rebuild with that.  If they rebuild, even.”

“You don’t think they will?”

“The king almost died in there,” Oscar said.  “I know he is close with the Cifuenteses but with no Carmen, no building, no anything…”

“Right,” Carlota said.  She still felt guilt over what she did.  And right after the wave of guilt peaked, she felt again the fear and the panic from being there, of having guns pointed at her, of being handcuffed to that radiator and thinking she was going to die, that Oscar was going to die in front of her and there was nothing they could do.

“Whatever Carlos does next, he’s going to need an investor,” Oscar continued.

“You think I should invest with him?”

“I think it’s an idea,” Oscar said.  “Be your own boss.  I’m sure he’d be open to it; he let Lidia invest in the rotary.”

“I don’t think that was just because of her business mind.”

“He saw the success of your radio show,” Oscar continued.  “The radio is the future, too.  I think if you have a good proposal, he’ll listen.”

Carlota was really starting to consider it.  She could see Oscar’s point.

“I’ll think about it,” she decided.  “I’ll see if I can put a proposal together.”

Oscar smiled, satisfied.

“What about you?” Carlota followed up.  “Do you want to work at this new radio station I’m apparently investing in?  I mean, once we’re married, it’ll be your money, too.”

“No,” Oscar laughed a bit.  “I liked my old job.  I could see myself doing something like that, something in management.”

Carlota nodded.  She could see it, too.  There was one big hold up, though, one thing that impeded all of their plans.

They’d talked about it, of course.  They could blame the Telephone Company on Oscar’s lack of documents and references.  It wasn’t the best excuse, but it was something.

“You’d be great at that,” Carlota said, smiling.

Oscar was smiling, too, but it fell a bit.  “Listen,” he began.  “Do you know where Lidia got her fake documents?”

“What?”

“When she first came to the Company,” Oscar said.  “She had to get documents proving she was Lidia Aguilar. She must’ve had them for a marriage license, too, if they ever ended up filing one.”

“Of course,” Carlota said, standing.  Fake documents were an obvious answer to their problem, and the way to get them had been right under her nose the whole time.

“I don’t want to bother Lidia right now,” Oscar began.  He’d seen Lidia at the funeral, she was devastated.  That, with Eva’s return and Carlos’s recovery, meant Lidia had a whole lot on her plate.  “But…”

“We don’t need to go through Lidia,” Carlota said, walking towards her fiancé with a smile on her face.  “I know exactly where she got them.”

**-LCDC-**

Carlota and Oscar found themselves sat across from Victoria in a booth at the back of the White Lady.  The business was still operating – Victoria has always been good at keeping a business going, come what may.

Carlota remembered the first time she’d met her for real, the first time she’d been to the White Lady.  She could’ve sworn she’d seen her before, and she asked Lidia, and Lidia explained who she was.

Carlota was kicking herself for not thinking of Victoria earlier.

“So, I need fake documents,” Oscar explained.  “Birth certificate, definitely.  Ideally a passport, as well.”

“Okay,” Victoria nodded.

“Money isn’t an issue,” Carlota chimed in.

“Oh, I know, sweetheart,” Victoria said.  She knew who everyone who came into her business was, and she certainly knew about the money Carlota had inherited.

Carlota nodded.  Something about Victoria made her nervous, but she knew she could trust her if Lidia did.

“I’ll have it in a week,” Victoria said. “Come back then, find me, and I’ll give them to you.”

“Thank you,” Oscar said.  “And this is all secret?”

“I work with the utmost discretion,” Victoria said.  “It’s none of my business why a fine upstanding young man like yourself needs papers.”

Oscar couldn’t help but grin a little bit.  “Thank you.”

“You keep this quiet too, but if you find a friend in a similar situation,” Victoria said.  “You know where to send them.”

**-LCDC-**

And so, a few months later, Oscar Ruiz, a newly hired supervisor at another phone company in Madrid, with a resume bolstered by a recommendation from Lidia Aguilar, the noted pioneer of public phone booths, married Carlota Rodriguez de Senillosa. 

Neither of them had much family left, but they were surrounded by friends.

“I never thought I’d get married,” Carlota admitted into her husband’s chest as they danced together at their wedding reception.  The whole day was surreal – from putting on the dress, to the girls helping her get ready, to seeing her mother alone in the front row.  And then there was the actual wedding, and seeing Oscar.  And then marrying him was so surreal, and then there they were – married. Dancing at their wedding reception, happier than they thought it was possible to be.

“Yeah?” Oscar asked.  “Neither did I.”

“Really?”

“I certainly didn’t think that the first time would be handcuffed to a radiator in a building full of explosives,” he said.  “The second try was definitely better.”

Carlota laughed.  “Yes, definitely.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So season 3 was a whole lot and these two characters are like the only happy ones left? And I like writing them, so I thought I'd write this. Also, we love and respect trans men in this house.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
